Catnip and Swedish Fish
by Hummingbirdy1.0
Summary: These cats are going to be the death of me..- Fluffy drabble fic :Casual updates:
1. My Sweet Gumdrops

Catnip and Swedish Fish

My Sweet Gumdrops

How many gum drops in the box?

Yellow, red, white, blue, black, bi-color, orange, and brown.

These are what she counted. All those cats, found out in the street.

How many can she keep?

_Itachi_

_Pein_

_Tobi_

"Check point."

_Deidara_

_Sasori_

_Zetsu..._

"Oh, hell no."

_Hidan_

_Kakuzu_

"Damn it!"

Sakura groaned. Out of all the times she had to care for a fish, now it's cats?

"Never mind the plural for cats. These are mutant gum drops."

Yes, _her_ gum drops.

Licorice, lemon, orange, mystery, tamarind...

Cinnamon, mint, and tangerine.

"Hey, a double sided one." she declares, holding up a cat to the light. "Are you Zetsu?"

Zetsu stared at her.

And stared, and stared, only to sneeze in her face.

"Right..." Sakura dragged on, making a face from the sudden impact to her face. "I wonder who turned you guys into cats?"

Deciding upon her self to lead them away to victory, Sakura made it her mission to transport them to the pound. The pinkette made many clicking noises to alert them of her presence, only to slap her self silly. These used to be grown men, right? Actually, there is no point to make kissy faces.

"Akatsuki." she addressed them firmly, standing up at attention. "Get up and march!"

The cats got up slowly and started to follow her. Sakura felt like a leader at the marching band, now all she need is her cane and hat atop her head. The girl lead her colorful gum drops across the grass onto the street and ended up at near another part of Konoha.

"Alright..once we get there I'm gonna be free of each of ya.." she chanted, only to freeze.

Straight ahead of her lied the pound. All dressed up in sliver paint. The structure chosen for many years upon it's opening date was chipping, making it not a pleasurable sight to bear. Sakura sulked for a bit and slammed her foot across the floor. A few of the cats jumped up like a beetle after the quake rolled past them. Securing their balance on the ground after a few seconds, they watched their new care taker throw up a fit.

"Out of all times in the world.. it's now?"

Her green eyes took notice of a sign nailed to the window. It read, _'off for Turkey Day'_

"What the hell is a turkey?"

Sakura tried her best to keep cool. This holiday is unheard of by her people and is already being celebrated underground. Maybe she should just throw this offer away. Perhaps the Inuzukas would take them. _'Um.. I don't think so. They can't stand cats..'_ she thought to her self, hating upon her chosen babysitter.

"Well, I could take care of them my self.."

That's if she could.

Sakura looked back, checking her inventory.

Eight gum drops.

As if she would want to eat them all..

* * *

><p>Alright, this is the beginning. It's closing now so sit tight for more. This idea crossed my mind, simply because I'm getting tired of all these cat fics with the Akatsuki not doing a damn thing similar to what a cat does. I mean, growling, hissing, tearing up furninture, that's it?<p>

I want them to do stuff like real cats and snuggle up with Sakura-chan!

So that's my inspiration upon this drabble series. There's another chapter for tomorrow in the works.

Review your thoughts.


	2. Itchy Allergies

Thanks for the feedback! D:

I'm thinking of updating my other stories now.

Xx Catnip and Swedish Fish Xx

Itchy Allergies

xXx

"Achoo!"

"Meow..."

Honk!

"Nyaaa..."

The sounds of a nose being snorted bounced across the walls.

Under her sneezing spell, two cats dashed out of the room. After the kitties depart, she felt alright._ 'Yeah right.. I should do it again to make sure.'_ Securing her hands on the tissue box, she retrieves another tissue and blows on it. Over near the window, Zetsu's yellow eyes narrowed as the horrible horn emoting from the front blew once more.

"Gah..I was never this sick before." she ranted, nosy less stuffy. "Wait a sec..am I?"

For a few seconds she remained still. Nothing oozed out of her noose.

Nay harsh coughs and sniffles. Sakura felt fine, until he arrived. Her nose twitches and before long, a sneeze explodes through her nostrils.

"Achoo!" she squeaks, only to stop and narrow her eyes. "What do you want?"

Her question remained unanswered.

The object simply sat there, it's eyes showing amusement.

Covered in black fur, red sharingan a blazing. Sakura figured he would find a way into her room.

After all, most of them did, to her dismay. The pinkette carefully put's her used tissue into the waist basket and raises an eye brow.

"Well? You're plan to give me an airborne virus truly worked. Now do you mind exiting out of my room?"

3..

2...

1...

Completely nothing.

Sakura looked up at the ceiling and signed. "Ugh.. if you don't I'll spray you."

The kitty sent her an icy glare.

Which caused her to smirk. "Seems like I hit a nerve." she declared. "Now you are either going to skedaddle or face the music?"

Itachi did no such thing.

"Alright! It's on like Donkey Kong!" Sakura shouted, then stomped over near a dresser.

Picking up the squirt bottle used to wet her plants, the pinkette aimed it towards his body fat and sprayed. It didn't exactly reach far, only to hit the grown and stain the carpet. Quickly her eyes dart from the floor up to him, before back to the floor and straight to Itachi.

The black kitty kept his vision on her and opened it's mouth. "Meow." he went slowly.

Sakura's face went blank. "Wow. You sound even worse as a cat." she said, eyes filled with wonder.

Itachi got up on all fours of his legs and then leaped off the bed.

He simply trotted past the kunoichi and went straight through the crack of the door. Sakura listened to the noise that his body makes as he tries to squeeze his way through the door. Except on his way out, the entrance/exit kept scraping agianst both sides of his body. Itchy simply looked like a wedge of hair stuck in a corner. Looking for giggles, Sakura walked over and leaned into the crack, noticing that only his neck reached the halls, while his body remained wedged in her room.

She simply tried her best to ignore the urge to help him. The need to baby him an place this big boy in her arms and kiss him with all her might. Except it all comes down to the same conclusion; he is a _cat._ This feline, previous located in the form of a human, belonging to the most criminal mastermind gang ever. Under the Uchiha lineage..

Viridian eyes blinked.

Still, he's only just a cat..

"Itchy...do you need help?" she cooed.

On cue, the sound of his body plopping through the doorway caught her off guard.

"Fat ass.."

* * *

><p>Okay.. I'm finished with my finals. Which means more chapters. Yay for everybody!<p>

Review your thoughts. Onwards!


	3. Sour Puss

Warning: Contains "one" teensy weensy curse word.

Xx Catnip and Swedish Fish! xX

Sour-Puss

xXx

Sasori laid agianst the counter.

His eyes, oh so heavy with sleep, also labeled with concern.

Over to the left, stood a pastel haired kunoichi sporting lemon lime eyes. This girl is quite colorful with her words. She's_ suppose_ to create an eatery dish, only to keep screaming and shouting when a sharp object inflicts her flesh. Sasori looks away when another moan enters the room. It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience to sit up on this ledge and listen to her random sessions of yowling.

"Mother fucker!" wailed the girl.

Sakura lifted her hand up to her face and licked the blood away with her tongue. After cleaning it off, she wandered over to the sink and allowed fresh water to work it's magic over her cut. The stream of cool liquid drizzled out of the faucet and dangled down towards the bottom sink, passing her finger along the way.

In under three minutes the reaming steel coated blood left behind sunk directly into the sewage system. Bringing it her face once more, her eyes narrowed as she inspected the wound. Multiple gashes claimed the left side of her digit. Using the build up of chakra tucked away in her system to heal the wound, it glowed green before vanishing into thin air.

Once that settled down, Sakura resumed cutting up the vegetables. The current one slimmed down and afterwards another took it's place. Sakura hummed a familiar tune while allowing the knife to stab her next item, a lemon. Her specialty required this fruit in order to establish a mix of bold flavors and relaxation.

"Here we are." she says, slicing it directly down the middle.

Pushing it to the right of her cutting board, it went a little further, rolling across the counter. It's stops directly under a pink nose.

Said nose sniffs and snorts, only to back up and connect to a silver cat with it's fur raised.

At once her eye brow raised. "Are you okay Hidan?" she questions.

Hidan hissed at her and took a few steps back before fleeing to the right side of the counter and down onto the floor. Up above, Sakura scratched her head in confusion. _'What's going on? I already brushed my teeth and I look so damn sexy today..'_ she mused, only to walk over and pick up the bruised fruit.

"Oh well. I can just use the other half for my pie."

Turning around, the pinkette deposited her piece into the waste bin before going over to the sink to wash her hands.

Sakura lathered the soap around her hands while singing_ 'Happy birthday'_ then reached over and turned the dial. The flow of water exiting from the pipes finally halted as she reached over across to dry her hands with a towel located on the counter. Finished with her cleaning ritual, Sakura touched the cook book and flipped a few pages, then stops at a certain recipe.

"Now I need.. six to eight lemons."

While she read the dish to her self, a naughty kitty climbed the table.

Deidara settled over near the toaster, a few feet across from Sakura. Looking to the right, he spotted a basket of lemons and Tobi. Growing annoyed by his presenter, Deidara picked him self up and swatted at the brown kitty. Said neko moved back, knocking a few yellow fruits out of the holding compartment. A few laid on the counter while others took a tumble across the floor.

Both toms exchanged a quick look before splitting up in two different directions across the kitchen, not wanting to be seen. Tobi hid behind a box of Oreos left behind while Deidara took cover in a cabinet, resting along a box of sealed sandwich bags. As they hid, Sakura finally raised the book and placed it on the counter.

"There we are. I think I'm ready for my di.." she paused, only to frown. "Oh come on!"

Two groups of lemons hung out beyond the basket.

Most of them hid in the back of the lowered counter, tucked closely beyond the shadows.

Sakura did not touch those.

"Meh. It's not like my feet are broken and I can just re-buy them.."

Instead, she decides to make lemonade with the remaining lemons nestled in the basket, including a strawberry cake. After both treats are completed, she takes them out back for relaxation time. Taking her place in a lawn beach chair underneath the sun, Sakura sips her drink only to flinch and make a sour face.

"Eek, needs more sugar." she says, before placing it back down on the coaster.

While she read her magazine, a fuzzy object invaded the back page. Feeling it vibrate with purrs, Sakura pushed it down and spotted Kisame. The blue cat leaned a little more with his eyes closed, only to lose it's balance and roll right into her lap. Her hands trailed through his fur as she looked up and resumed reading the magazine.

"I'm so pleased to finally get out of the ho-" she couldn't finish and looked up. "Fishy-kun?"

Kisame already moved half way across the yard.

"Weird kitty.."

* * *

><p>Um.. wow! Yeah, I got this part from You Tube.<p>

The true fun with lemons will appear in a few more chapters.

Cat's rule! Another chapter shall be presented shortly. Review your thoughts. ^^


	4. Chop Sticks Kitty

Xx Catnip and Swedish Fish Xx

Chop Sticks Kitty!

xXx

Sakura sat down next to an oak tree along side the fence in her back yard. Instead of eating inside with her cats, she decided to take the meal outdoors. They didn't exactly agree with the change of plans. She ignored the casual whines and destruction of her drapes from Itachi ,Pein, and Zetsu. Getting out of the living room, Tobi and Deidara rolled out from their usual hiding spots and deciding upon themselves to trail after her like an extra couple tails. However, the follow Sakura-chan procedure failed after coating the half opened door with lemon juice in a bottle.

At random times of the day, she felt sad for doing this to them. But they just don't know how to leave her alone! Wishing to cheer her self up, she started on the bento box settled in her lap. Placing her hands over the lid, she lifted it directly towards her chest and smiled. A neat arrangement of food revealed it's self right in front of her.

The formation implied a pile of rice settled in the middle along with numerous pieces of chicken to the left. Over near the very right revealed a stable portion of vegetables. Her emotions sky rocketed, providing the complete urge to devour this meal.

Except she couldn't begin, due to the beams of light circulating around her.

Green irises narrowed, a plain circulated through her mind.

"Must wait for..sun!" she exhaled.

Tilting her head towards the sky, it dimmed. Sakura smiled as the sun hid behind the bushy greens of the tree. Once the light cleared, a pair of chop sticks lowered towards the box. The lower bit of red, coated along the other side with wood, left behind a narrow gap, separating from the opposite stick, to pick up food. Sakura dipped her eating tool directly into the pile of rice and swiped across it like a dust pan. Securing a low amount of rice, she brought it to her mouth and placed it agianst her tongue. If facial expressions could talk, hers signaled curiosity.

Even though cooking rice seemed to be her specialty, combining it with other portions of food was not. As she chewed the matter agianst her teeth, it sailed across her taste buds and slid directly down her throat. Pausing for a bit, she rounded up the flavor and texture within each rice grain, her own review forming. The rice portion was incredible! She had no choice but to continue on.

After a while, a light bulb charged up beyond the pinkette's head. She wanted to compliment the chief so badly. _'Oh wait, that's me!'_ Giggling for a bit, she resumed eating her meal while observing the many attractions serving in the outer area. Within each gentle swing of wind currents, leaves performed numerous cycles of back flips along with the occasional front lift.

Sakura grew lost within the moment of silence. _'Perhaps I should install a bird bath..'_ Her eyes narrowing, signaling deep thought. Lifting the chop sticks out of her bento, she lowered it onto a portion of shrimp and lifted it out of the compartment. Within minutes, it slipped out of the box when a harsh mewl broke through her conscious mind. Opening her mouth, the pinkette let out a gasp when the sea food sailed across the air, directly into a heavy cave filled with fangs. The arsenal of sharp weaponry shifted down onto the grass, revealing it's form to be of a feline identity.

Said tom's white eyes gleamed in joy as he ceased his airborne prize from the human. Sakura raised an eye brow at the cat's heightened ability to perform an acrobatic scene for her food. Looking away, she peered down at her meal and smiled. He only captured one of her shrimp, there's nothing more that he could get.

Shoving more morsels into her mouth, she literally laughed her ass off as he waited for another shrimp toss away.

Except, who could exactly ignore that face?

Covered within blue fur. Coating of white shiny pearls claiming his irises.

"Mm, must..resist!" she gurgled, almost choking on her rice.

Sakura tilted her head back and swallowed. Her pupils circulated directly over to Kisame's chubby body. Instead of his paws trailing the grass like usual, another style claimed him entirely.

Kisame kept his body stretched as he stood up on both of his back legs. The neko's paws were settled directly in front of his stomach as if he was begging.

The kunoichi scooted over to the left, trying to ignore him. Kisame remained where he was and kept looking up at her, beady eyes exploding with cuteness. Sakura sucked in the air circulating within her wind pipes as she tried not to give in. But the blue kitty kept sending her that innocent look, wide eyed and all.

Sakura pouted in return, before pushing her self over to the edge of the lawn chair, and then stuck out her secured chop sticks. Kisame leaned over towards the food, balancing him self carefully amongst the blades of sharp grass. Opening his mouth, he absorbed the bottom part of the chop sticks then pulled back, taking the food along with him.

Kisame crumbled to the grass on his front paws, smacking his lips while chewing the food within his fangs. Finished with his portion, he quickly gets up and resumes the same posture, waiting for more. Sakura blinked at the quickness then dug into the bento to dish out more food. Attempting the movement of a crane, she lifted the chop sticks directly over his head and met with the blue cat's fangs.

"You are such a greedy kitty..." Sakura cooed, enjoying the moment. "Here you g.. hey!"

The neko's mouth went half way through her eating utensil.

With a quick roll of her eyes, she tried her best not to bust out laughing as he mimicked a shark devouring it's kin.

"Kisame, quit it! The chop sticks almost broke in half."

Dropping back to the grass, he lifted his paw the licked along the fur line coating his bone. Sakura brought the chop sticks to her eyes. There was barely enough wood to rotate a single rice grain.

A soft sign escape from her lips. Adverting her eyes down below, she spotted Kisame still eye balling her meal.

"Well, seems like I won't be eating anymore." she began, "Your germs destroyed my chopsticks, along with the rest of food.."

Kisame tilted his head to the side in curiosity. Sakura giggled slightly from the lack of understanding to her statement. Leaning over across the chair, she placed the bento onto the grass.

The blue kitty reacted quickly by bending over and dined on the food while she petted him.

"Eat up, you deserve it.."

* * *

><p>Can you image him as a fluffy Persian eating all her food?<p>

I could. Sooo kawaii~ Happy new years! D:


End file.
